The Unknowns
by IrregularSega
Summary: A horrible man-made outbreak has been unleashed into the city of Triford. Now only one cop and a wanderer stands between the horrible virus and the fate of humanity around the world.
1. The Beginning of a new Terror

TITLE: The Unknowns…

Written by: IrregularSega

Introduction…

This is a story of horror. Just like Resident Evil…but different.

The title for unknowns…you will see what the title means.

CHAPTER 1…

-The Beginning of a new Terror-

2006, is a time when a secret organization created a bio-organic life with over 20 different attribute cells that can create new life. But new life with the horror within, but in order to see the results of the Bio-organic life cells…they did a horrible thing to a city. Triford City! The city with the greatest amount of Resources like oil, food, plants and many more.

One day, a helicopter flew above the great crowed city and man wearing a brown leather jacket, black pants and sunglasses clanged onto the edge of the helicopter and faced down towards the city with an evil smile of his face.

The strong wind blew his hair wildly and took out a capsule a size of a pocket calculator. He opened the cover made of iron and cold air flew out swiftly.

The man turned the capsule upside down and a tiny red ball, which is a size of a marble, dropped out.

It had a tiny colour of black in the direct middle of the red ball. The glowing ball that looks like a lava lamp fell to the ground into the city.

The marble looking ball fell and hit right into the streets of Triford City and cracked into half..

…

6 days later…

Through the dark city…

Thick mist grew around the streets and path of Triforce City. The wind that pass through could be heard through the echo and the emptiness of the city.

Broken cars, shattered glassed of shops, dirty paper…were all lying around the streets. No one in sight, no sound of any single life. No rats infesting the grounds, and not even a slight sounds of crickets cries.

At the entrance of the city connected to the highway, a dark figure heads through the mist. A figure with cold eyes, short black hair.

Everything he wore was black. His T-shirt, pants, shoes, a classic watch, and black gloves which covers only his fists and reveal his fingers. Last of all, he wore a long unbuttoned leather jacket that reached to his knee level.

The wind breezes heavily again and the heavy sound echoed through the empty streets…

The man walked into the streets looking around.

"Is this the city?" the Wanderer asked himself., as he looked around the dreary city. "How can the weapon I am looking for be here? In a place like this?"

The Wanderer walks down the path and came across a police station.

He was rather confused to what was going on, but thought, he might find something in the Trrford Police department.

He looked at the huge station and he walked up the stone-made stairs and entered the station.

As he entered the station, he views a huge hall with dim lights on the ceiling.

The hall was large and a brown circular counter rests on the middle of the main hall. The Wanderer walked deeper and saw no one in sight.

"Not even the police? This is pathetic." Whispered the Wanderer.

As he walked down the red carpet stairway and reached near the counter, he suddenly heard sounds of pots and pans falling onto the ground.

The Wanderer turned to his right and saw a wooden door where he thinks the sound came from.

He walked to the door and held the round shiny knob and turned it anti-clockwise direction.

As he opened the door, he came across the police department cafeteria. He saw blood everywhere. At that time, he heard a sound of munching. Like someone eating raw meat, and it was coming over from the kitchen. The long sets of table rows were all filled with plates and bowls. The spilled food was all splattered over the tables. As the Wanderer walked over the counter and past a stove filled with blood, the sound of the horrible munching grows louder. The Wanderer entered the double door in front of him and he pushed it silently. The horrible sound was definitely close by.

Pot and pans were dangling around the hooks on the ceiling like somebody just hit the cutlery.

The wanderer heard a voice of a man. Like he was being strangled or something. But the sound was far from being strangled. It's like he was being killed far more worse then what the Wanderer thought.

But he didn't really care.

Just then, he saw blood splitting into the wall behind a stove and the wanderer walked right to that spot.

To his horror, he saw a man in a chef clothing doing something to a struggling body on the floor.

The Wanderer walked closer and the chef turned his head, revealing cracked pale skin with no hair, white eyes and blood all over his mouths.

It was a chef EATING a police officer. Clamping it's jaw right into the neck of the dead police officer who turned out to be running from the chef a moment ago.

"What is the world!?" whispered the Wanderer.

The crazy human who ate the died man saw the Wanderer and started to get up, revealing it's body filled with blood on his white chef clothing.

It's hands were all rotten and the looks of the man was like he was completely decompose as parts of it's skin fell right off of the crazy chef in front of the wanderer's eyes.

"He's not a human!" thought the Wanderer.

The inhuman creature started to walk slowly towards the Wanderer, mourning loudly, hungry for fresh flesh…

As the Wanderer backed away, the inhuman beast walks closer.

What will he do???

To be Continued


	2. The Horror is Revealed

Title: The Unknowns

CHAPTER 2

-The Horror is Revealed-

Previously, the wanderer who enters the city faces a stunning scene of a man eating a police officer.

Apparently, the inhuman man does not seem normal. In fact…it is a monster.

--

As the Wanderer backed away unarmed, his hand felt a chopper on a chopping board.

The Wanderer took the chopper and threw it right to the zombie's face. The chopper stabbed right into the zombies left eyes and right into the skull. The zombie fell down as blood sprayed right out of the zombie's wound. The zombie mourned louder and started to get up.

The Wanderer planned to escape. But as he got threw the double door where he first got into the kitchen, he saw the cafeteria infested with up to five more zombies that started to slowly walked towards him, wanting his flesh as they mourned loudly. They walked through puddles of mud as the three zombies were dressed in police uniforms. But the uniforms were all shredded and messed up with blood and dirt.

The Wanderer was trapped, as the chef burst out from the double door after the Wanderer.

He quickly ran to the end as he saw himself trapped. Thinking quickly, the Wanderer had no choice, but to put up a fight.

The first zombie tried to grab him, but the wanderer took hold of the monster's back and he smash it into the wall beside him, crushing the face of the zombie. Two zombies got in close as the wanderer grabbed the left zombie and slammed it into the right officer zombie. The next two closed in and the Wanderer did a sweep attack, making the two zombies fall to the ground. Then he quickly grabbed a long table and smashes it down against the two inhuman creatures.

The last zombie, the chef walks in, with the chopper still in it's skull was at the stove there.

The Wanderer ran to the chef and he jump high and kicked the face of the zombie, cracking it's neck and died instantly. Then as he landed onto his feet, he saw a died officer zombie that he killed, had a gun it his belt. The Wanderer took the gun and looked at it. The handgun turned out to be a Custom Automatic 9mm Beretta Handgun.

The Wanderer kept the gun in his jacket where could be kept well. Then he headed straight out and saw the whole station from upstairs and downstairs infested with more zombies. The wanderer ran to the door and slammed it right through, making sure the zombies don't follow him. The Wanderer leaned against the wall, breathing heavily…

"Now…I need to find that weapon, like my master told me." Whispered the Wanderer.

Somewhere in the police station where the wanderer just left from…

Deep in the dark prison cells in Basement 2…

Lights were flickering and the ceilings were all broken down. Piles of long thick woods were everywhere on the floor and prison cells was all filled with dead corpses. The prison cell had two holds two entrance of the west and the east. As the lights were dim and flickering, there was someone on the ground, with his whole body covered in pile of logs that came from the ceiling top. The man weakly opened his eyes as he could feel his whole body were as numb as a bee sting. The man had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Where am I?" whispered the man as his eyes viewed the empty ceiling.

He could hear his own heart beat, pounding slowly. 

The man turned his head and saw a capsule golden in colour beside his head. It had a strange smell, but was released a long time ago. The man tried to move a bit, but could not, as he was rather weak. Just then, he heard a gun shot. The man tried to struggle his way out of the wood covering his body. Then as his hand slowly held the woods, to his surprise, he lifted the piled of wooden blocks easily. The man got up slowly as he wobbled slightly and dirt from the ceiling dropped to the ground.

He wears jeans with dark brown boots. He wears a white T-shirt but a short brown leather jacket around it and was long sleeved. He looked at his hand but then looked at the door, where he might think the gunshot came from.

The man opened the blue steel door and views a very long thin path. There were no lights at all and the man could see something in the darkness. It was a elder officer running, with his legs injured, bleeding severely. The man screamed out and the elder gave a small smile.

The blond hair man ran to the elder as he fell down. The blond hair man helped the elder up and then asked what happened. The elder started to cough out blood.

"Robert Remington…so you are save…" whispered the elder happily.

"Hex, what did this to you?" Remington asked.

The Elder smile and handed out a small box to Remington, wrapped in a gift wrapper.

Remington took it and looked at the elder with sad eyes.

"Take your gift…and run now…quick!" whispered Hex, the police elder. "Before it comes…and get both of us."

Remington tried to help the elder, but the elder refuses.

"Just go, I won't survive much longer." Whispered Hex.

Just then, they both heard a screech that echoed through the hallway.

Remington looked at the end and saw a pair of red glowing eyes.

Remington started to feel afraid as his heart pumped in and out so fast like it could burst any minute. His mind remained blank as his eyes concentrated on the pair of red glowing eyes from afar. The elder pushed Remington away.

"RUN!!!" screamed the elder.

Remington looked at the elder, then the glowing eyes started to move. The dark figure in the darkness had a figure of a wild animal as it started to screech loudly and run after Remington.

Remington ran as fast as he could and got into the prison hold and slammed the blue steel door and locked it tight.

Remington heard the scream of the elder and the sound of him being ripped apart.

Remington faced down, sad…guilty.

He looked at the box the elder gave and he opened up the wrapper.

There was a card saying Happy Birthday and a gun was in side. Remington looked at the gun and was shocked to see the gun he always wanted. It was a m99 pistol, a semi automatic, double action pistol. Now Remington felt guiltier to leave the elder behind. But sometimes, he has to except that fate.

Suddenly, the door was smashed into really hard from the creature outside that Remington backed off quickly. The creature from outside kept smashing itself against the door, trying to break down the steel door.

Remington looked at the other door at the end and he ran to the door.

He kept the clips given with the gun, and kept the m99 pistol onto his belt. As he opens the door, he closed the door he came from and locked it tight. Now finding himself in the basement area where they keep personal belongings of any prisoners. But now, only to see corpses of prisoners who mostly likely…tried to escape…

As he started to walk past the corpses, his footstep echoes through the hallway, and Remington started to hear sounds of mourning. Remington slowly turned around and saw the dead corpses getting up, with a horrible decomposed face. Remington backed away, scared as the corpses everywhere started to get up, surrounding him in all areas…what will Robert Remington do now, to escape the new horror that he is about to face…

To be Continued…


	3. Face To Face

TITLE: The Unknowns

Chapter 3

-Face to Face-

Trapped by a number of corpses! Remington, the surviving police member is about to face the terror and the face of death coming right towards his face…

Remington looked around as he was being trapped by at least seven zombies.

He knew his death was near if he doesn't react fast. Remington looked around and he looked above quickly, seeing a rusty old pipe. He jumped up to the pipe and grabbed onto it, holding it tight, and then climbing right onto the edge and started moving upside down.

The zombies slowly followed him, as the mouth were wide open.

Remington got to the end where he came across a dark green steel door.

He landed on his knees and got up, dashing towards the door and opening it quickly. He entered and then slammed the door shut and continued running for his life. A while later, he got out the backyard of the department and saw the whole city in darkness, dreary, and no one in sight. Remington felt scared, wondering, if he'll be the only one here in the quiet city, as he wondered what those things back in the prison cell were.

Just then, Remington remembered about his girlfriend Jane. He decided to go to her apartment and find her, hoping she is save.

At that time onward…

The Wanderer (name still unknown till mentioned), was walking down the streets, looking around for a certain shop. The Wanderer then comes across a shop called Ancient Accents.

"This is the place. " whispered the Wanderer as he walked towards the shop door, but only to find it locked.

The wanderer turned the knob and really fast, breaking the lock completely and entered the dark shop.

Thunder started to strike throughout the city, but not to know when it'll rain. The Wanderer got in and saw the shop in a big mess. Broken masks and vases. Japanese weapons all on the floor. Models all broken apart and books all lying around. Then, the Wanderer saw a sword in a glass casing that was still in perfect condition. The sword in its cover was very beautiful in its perfect curve structure.

"That's the one." The Wanderer thought as he walked up to the glass panel and looked at the sword.

But by looking at the sword through the glass, he saw a reflection of someone behind him walking towards him.

The Wanderer took out the gun and saw a zombie walking up to him, mourning loudly. The Wanderer opened one gun shot directly at the zombie's head, finishing it one blow. Then, the Wanderer heard something, like someone breathing heavily. Then he started to walked to the glass counter and saw the shop owner, with blood all over his neck as he was eaten by the very same zombie the Wanderer killed.

The shop owner's eyes turned to the Wanderer as his pain turns to smile to see the Wanderer.

"It's…you!" the shop owner whispered. "I've…been waiting for you."

"What happen to you/" the wanderer asked, but in a cold tone, like he doesn't even care.

The shop own held a key in his hand.

"Go to this apartment…and you'll know…what happened here." The shop owner said, as he swallowed a big gulp, and died.

The Wanderer took the key and went to the glass panel and unlocked the cover. Then he removed the sword and places it by his left side and left to find the shop owner's apartment. As the carvings on the keys reads out "Block 5, room 206".

Remington was soon at Block 5 of the apartment as he entered to hallway.

"Luckily the apartment is just near the station, or I'll be the one to face many of what ever hack those things are if there is any." Remington thought as he walked to the elevator.

He pushed the button, but the lift wasn't working.

"Fifteen levels high. This is going to be a back breaking job." Remington grumbled as he started to stake the emergency stairs up to the fifteen level.

Meanwhile, the Wanderer walked into Block 5 and looked at the key.

"Level two." He whispered.

The Wanderer looked around the place and took the stairs up. Soon enough, he was right in front of room 206. The Wanderer unlocked the door and suddenly, a zombie comes right in front of the Wanderer. The Wanderer backed away quickly and runs towards the zombies and punched the inhuman…human right out the balcony as it fell to it's death.

The Wanderer then looked around and saw a red file on the table, with a title saying, "The Out-Break". He then opened a file, and started to read what was written inside.

. 

DIARY: The Out-Break

March 22nd 2006…

It was a fine day. My work has finally paid off. As I started see many customers wanting to buy my ancient products. All went fine…until one day, when the news started to report a horrible out-break around the city of Triford.

It was said that many people infected by this unknown virus have started to have their skin rotting till it eventually drops right of the victim's body. The new breed of virus was so deadly, that that it was heard this virus infected the 98% of the population. Which I can say turns the people, into something like zombies…

That's all I can write, for this is all I know.

Meanwhile…

Remington got to the door of his girlfriend's apartment, breathing heavily, like he just ran for a A-bomb or something like that. But then he started to knock the door but no answer. He tried unlocking it, and to his surprise, it was already unlock. As he got in to her apartment, everything was a mess. As Remington stepped into the messy room, he came across a letter, with the name "Remington" on it.

Remington opened up the letter, to read what was in there.

LETTER: To my Beloved, Robert Remington

Remington, I don't know, if you'll be alive to see this like the others. But, if you are, I'll be very happy that you read to letter, to show that you are save, and not being a freak, like what this city is going to be. After that out-break, I heard something happened in your police department. I wanted to ask you out on your birthday, but you never returned my call. I must understand you might be busy. But then, I started to feel weird. I wanted to eat something, something new, and something fresh…and maybe something raw.

I knew I'd become one of them soon, and I felt so sad, but the pain all over my body made me cry. I am about to die, but about to live again, only to walk without a soul. I went insane I could not sleep. All I thought was to see your face one more time before I died. But…that was not possible. If you read this note, please, get out of this apartment immediately. Because there is danger all over this block. If you've not seen any, your fresh smell will awaken them. I know what I am saying. They are right now outside my door, trying to get in. Remington, help me, I'm scared…

Remington looked down, crying.

"Jane!" Remington cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.

Just then, the sheets of blanket on the bed started to move and fell on the floor.

A zombie with long messing hair started to mourn loudly.

Remington faced up and turned around, facing a zombie with maggots around it's decomposing body. Blood was dripping from its mouth as flies' buzz around the zombie's revealing organs.

Remington got shocked and quickly armed himself with the 9mm pistol.

But then, he hesitated in firing, as he looked at the zombie, only to be his girlfriend Jane.

"No!" Remington whispered. "No…no no no…NOOOOO!"

As his whisper turns to screams.

Remington backed away to the balcony, pointing his gun and shivering as his back his a plant pot and dropped it's way down.

Meanwhile, the Wanderer was looking at the balcony when suddenly, a plant pot fell right down in front of him.

"What the?" the Wanderer said, as he looked up.

The Wanderer got onto the balcony edge and started to climb up like as if he was a ninja climbing up buildings.

Remington backed away as his girlfriend's corpse walks towards him, hungry for his flesh.

Tears run downs his cheeks, as he cry with sadness and fear. As Jane walks up to him and grabbed him by the neck, Remington still never opened fire.

She was about to clamp her mouth right into Remington's neck as closed his eyes, wanting to die for her when suddenly, a gun shot was heard and Jane fell down as blood sprayed right out of her fore-head.

Remington was shocked and turned around, and saw the Wanderer in the air as he landed into the same balcony as the Remington.

The Wanderer turned to Remington.

"How pathetic you are, giving yourself up to a stupid zombie." The Wanderer said strictly. "That's why I hate humans. You weaklings know nothing."

Remington's face started to turn to anger as he grabbed the Wanderer by his jacket collar and banged him against the wall.

"Damn you, you bastard! Why did you kill my girlfriend. I may as well die with her, you stupid human hater." Remington screamed. "I loved her and yet you did this, I'll KILL YOU of you got another freaking word coming right out of your fucking mouth!"

The Wanderer stayed in silence and he started to punch Remington onto his face.

Remington fell down but got you his feet and runs towards the Wanderer and punched him on the face as well. But the wanderer who got hit turned to him.

"Is that the best you can you…insect?" said the Wanderer coldly

Remington and the Wanderer drew their guns out at each other…as one with the heart of evil and a heart of anger faces each other to a battle of rights…

To be continued…


	4. Friend or Foe

CHAPTER 4  
  
-Friend or Foe-  
  
  
  
The Wanderer and Remington faced each other with their guns pointing at each other's heads. Remington anger grew as he was dying to trigger his gun when the Wanderer spoke.  
  
"Why point a gun?" asked the wanderer and he kept his gun.  
  
Remington got confused and asked what was the meaning of this.  
  
The Wanderer looked at Remington as his cold eyes freezes Remington's thoughts.  
  
"If you loved her…would you let her go around without a soul in this sort of world?" the Wanderer asked.  
  
Remington was shocked, stunned to hear what he said.  
  
"Answer me!" the Wanderer, said calmly.  
  
Remington slowly kept his gun and looked down sadly. "No!" he answered  
  
"You should have killed her instead of me, so you'd feel better and think that you have done the right thing." The Wanderer said.  
  
"You said you hated emotions, you said you have none. Then why do you know so much of what you just said?" Remington yelled angrily.  
  
"You fool. In order for me to throw my emotions, I had to understand them first. So I wouldn't feel them at all." The wanderer said as he walked to the balcony.  
  
"What is your name?" Remington asked this time.  
  
The Wanderer stepped onto the balcony edge and faced Remington.  
  
"I'm Robert Remington." Remington introduced himself.  
  
"…Jack. Jack Marshall." The Wanderer said. "If you can excuse me, I need to find out what's going on around this city."  
  
Jack, the Wanderer jumped off the balcony.  
  
Remington quickly ran and faced down the balcony, but saw the Wanderer Jack Marshall…gone.  
  
"Is he even a human or what?" Remington thought. "He even carries a sword."  
  
Remington looked at his died girlfriend and remembered what Jack said.  
  
He closed his eyes to clear his mind and once he opened then, he left the apartment, only this time, to hear mourning everywhere.  
  
"Oh man, What can be worse?" Remington grumbled as he looked at the stairway with a number painted on the wall saying 15.  
  
"Great, I'm 15 levels high and in a place infested with the undead." Remington whined.  
  
He took out his gun and started to walk down the stairs and came across a large number of the undead walking and crawling up the stairs, looking at Remington with hunger for his flesh.  
  
  
  
Remington was rather scared but he ran up to the 15 level again.  
  
As he reach to the corridors, he paused as suddenly, he felt like a wave of electricity was flowing through his whole body. Like a great urge within him, growing…  
  
"What's…this I'm feeling?" Remington though as he leaned against the door, taking a couple of deep breaths.  
  
The zombies were all coming out of the stairs and Remington ran to the door at the very end of the long corridor. He opened the door and saw a steel ladder that leads to the roof top. He climbed up the ladder and opened a blue steel hatch and want through it, finding himself on the rooftop.  
  
The heavy wind blew through his face as his hair moves freely through the wind. Remington looked around and saw a fire-escape ladder. He then started to climb down…  
  
  
  
At that time onward…  
  
The Wanderer was trying to find out what was going on. Since this happens on people, he knew that going to the hospital will give him a clue to what happened before he was here.  
  
The hospital was big and all the lights were dim. The Wanderer entered the frightening hospital as thunder struck loudly once again. 


End file.
